


Acceptance

by donutsweeper



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Young goes to see Lieutenant Scott after the events of "Air" while Scott is still recuperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philote_auctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philote_auctor/gifts).



"How's he doing, TJ?" Young asked, trying to peer around her to see how Scott looked for himself.

"A mild case of hyperthermia." Seeing the slight confused look on Young's face she added, "Heat exhaustion. I've got his temperature down some and have been trying to get fluids in him."

"He's tough," Young said.

"Yes, he is. He'll be fine after a day or two's rest." She shook her head slightly. "Nasty sunburn though."

"Could have been worse."

"Could have been much worse."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure." TJ reached out and lay her hand gently on Young's arm. "Just don't tire him out. And make sure he drinks that water, even if he's not thirsty. That and sleep's the best thing for him now."

Young nodded and gave her a small smile. "Will do."

"I'm going to go check on Franklin," she said as she walked past Young and continued down the hall.

"Knock, knock." Young hesitated in the doorway, unable to tell if Scott was awake or asleep.

Scott turned, shifted uncomfortably on the bed and tried to come to a semblance of attention. "Come in, sir," he said, a bit hoarsely.

Young motioned with his hand to have Scott lie back down. "At ease, son," he said and Scott relaxed, wincing slightly. "You did good out there, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir." Scott smiled wryly. "Wasn't sure I'd make it for a while there. If Greer hadn't–" he trailed off. "Well, you know."

"None of us would have made it if not for you and Sergeant Greer. Rush says the air scrubbers should work fine now. Well." He rubbed his chin and shifted, leaning on his cane a little more, "Not in those exact words, of course."

"Of course," agreed Scott. "You should sit, sir. I'm surprised TJ is even letting you be up and around in your condition." Scott's eyes grew wide and he bit his lip. "I mean." He cleared his throat.

Young chuckled and eased himself down on the edge of Scott's bed. "It's all right, Lieutenant. It's your job to look out for your commanding officer. Especially when your commanding officer is a stubborn old fool."

"You're not stubborn, sir!"

"So, you're saying I'm an old fool?" Young said. He patted Scott's leg to show he was teasing. "You're a fine second in command, son. I know these aren't ideal conditions to take on that kind of responsibility, but you've proven you're the man for the job." Using the cane for leverage he got himself back on his feet and then passed Scott the canteen that was sitting next to the bed. "Now drink that water or I'm going to sic TJ on you."

Scott grinned. "Wouldn't want that, sir."

"No, we wouldn't. You rest up, I expect you back on duty at 0800."

"I won't let you down, sir."

"I know you won't," Young said, limping out of the room and shutting the door behind himself. "I know you won't ."


End file.
